


Its Not Murder If You Get Away With It

by notaship_acanoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Demon!Dean, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Other, Post Season 9, Short One Shot, but thats not important, dean is tied to a chair, im sorry i dont know how to tag, j-chillin, no ships sorry, set after season 9 some time but thats not important, she was still alive in season 9, so like Mary didn't die ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaship_acanoe/pseuds/notaship_acanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing Dean back to the bunker Sam tries to talk about "feelings." It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
<p>*Not Wincest*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Not Murder If You Get Away With It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at summary's... this is my first thingy ever but please give me feedback.  
> I'm not entirely sure what it is but its a story.  
> Also, I wrote this for an English class so I had to change the names so if there is anywhere with the wrong name please tell me :)
> 
> (I don't own the people in this, well I might... But i don't)

Being tied to a chair was definitely not the highlight of Dean’s week, but it was safe to say it was not the lowlight either. In fact, being tied to a chair was truthfully more on the positive side of his week. Which in turn, had been quite a good week in his opinion. Yes, there was the fact that he died, and that prior to his death he was beaten to a bloody pulp… but hey! At least he wasn’t in hell.

Being tied to a chair was actually a pretty common thing for Dean, the only rarity of this case being that it was his own brother who had committed this offence. As he was currently chained and locked in his own dungeon, he was really beginning to regret a few key life choices.

Now, before any assumptions are to be made about Dean's brother, it is imperative to know that he was not a psychopath. Nor did he have the intention of hurting Dean; in fact it was quite the opposite. Sam, simply wanted to engage in a good, old fashioned, conversation about the family, and more importantly, Dean's wellbeing. If tying him to a chair was what it would take to talk to him, it was a measure Sam was willing to take.

According to Dean's watch it was around 12:30 in the morning when Sam finally decided to open the door of their dungeon. The gap letting the slightest sliver of light illuminate the weapons lining the walls. Leaning next to a curious array of daggers, a fair distance away from his brother, Sam observed Dean with stony expression.  
It was Dean who broke the silence first.

"Heya Sammy" he drawled. "You here to uh, untie me? Save this little damsel in distress?"  
Sam glared, twisting his mouth into a sour frown, “Yeah, drop the act, Dean. We both know why I’m here and it is definitely not to free you.”

You would probably be wondering what exactly was going through Dean’s head at this time. I expect he was rather outraged at this act from his own brother. Being tied to a chair is no small offence and this was bound to put some shackles on their relationship. But then again there really is no way to know what is going on in someone’s mind; one could also assume he was overjoyed.

“What the hell dude! You’re insane! I don’t frigging know why you’re here. Stop messin’ around and untie me.”

I doubt many people are familiar with the sounds of a person struggling in chains. (But if one is, it is not my place to question it.) In fact, that particular sound was a very common reverberation to Sam’s ears. So common that when the inkling of the sounds began to echo around the chamber, he just laughed. “Don’t bother, you should know the only way out is the key. Which I don’t even have, so it looks like you’re going to be stuck here a while. We may as well talk about this ‘situation’”.

“Yeah, we should. I’ll start. Why the hell have you got me here?”

It is pretty common knowledge that a man tying his brother to a chair, in a dungeon, is considered a bit… wrong, so to say. Some would even say the act was on the verge of fratricide, but this information was somehow not relayed to Sam.

“Like I said, I just want to talk.”

One thing that can be said for certain about the brothers is that there was a time when they were dangerously co-dependent on each other, so co-dependent that once; many years ago Dean had sacrificed himself. Sold his soul and gone to hell. Just to keep his precious brother alive. But, that is not my story to tell nor does it take part in this one. Times have changed since then of course, people grow up, and apart. Especially when tragedy strikes, death is often a catalyst to the destruction of families. And the destruction is further heightened when it is murder. But for total obliteration, it takes a very special person to commit the crime. For example, one’s own brother.

“You. You? Want to talk? What exactly do we have to talk about, huh?!”

Every family has a few skeletons in the closet; Sam and Dean were no exception to this. In actual fact, in that very room was a closet. Which was serving as a makeshift tomb for their mother. Except, she was not exactly a skeleton. Yet.

It was this moment Darren decided to bring this up.

“This is about Mum isn’t it!? Where is she? What did you do to her?!”

When someone is hit with sudden realization, they often pause. Sometimes their eyes widen or they begin to tense up. Dean did both of these things, and once again began struggling at the chains clutching at him with an iron grip.

“What are you going to do to me!?”

It could be assumed, judging by his reaction, that Dean was in fact unaware of the fate of his mother, lying barely a few feet away from him. But as a man who is unaccustomed to expressing emotion it could also be assumed that he was very well aware, and believed he would befall the same fate, by the hands of his brother.

Sam up to this point had seemingly remained calm, but to someone who was well versed in the man's expressions, namely Dean, it was apparent that he was far from calm. But until this moment, only Dean would have truly known.  
He preyed on this now.

“If only Mum could see us now huh, what would she say? I think she’d be proud of her sons. The one who killed her. And the one who couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

If someone’s control breaking was to have a sound, the dungeon would have echoed with it as Sam took a threatening step closer to the chair. This was not, a very great idea. In a single, swift movement Dean wrenched his arms apart, shattering his chains. Within seconds he had a gun trained expertly on his brother. “I guess old habits die hard huh?” And if this exact moment had been captured on film, the director would have surely zoomed right in on the trigger, as Dean’s finger curled around it. The video would have been slowed down and held the viewer hostage with suspense, waiting for that final move. Or perhaps it would have chosen a different route, and instead zoomed in on the malicious grin that had lit up on Dean’s face. But Sam wasn’t watching a film. For him it was a flash.

He didn’t even see the bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... If you know what this is please tell me.


End file.
